plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea-Shroom (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Sea-shroom. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Amphibious |flavor text = Teaches swimming lessons to disadvantaged Plants in his spare time.}} Sea-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Teaches swimming lessons to disadvantaged Plants in his spare time. Strategies With While it does not have stats as good as some other plants that cost 2 , Sea-Shroom can protect you from Amphibious zombies, or whittle down the zombie hero's health. However, unlike Sting Bean, Sea-Shroom will charge up the zombie hero's Super-Block Meter. With its cheap cost and good stats along with the Amphibious trait, it can be used to deal with Amphibious zombies who have high damage and low health like Fishy Imp or Dolphin Rider. Since this is a mushroom, Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom can synergize with it, though this is only possible if playing as Spudow. Since this is an Amphibious plant, Navy Bean can synergize with it, though only can do this. Against Sea-Shroom is a relatively weak plant on its own, taken out by tricks like Bungee Plumber or any Amphibious zombie. will take it out while costing one brain, equivalently half of Sea-Shroom. If you lack Amphibious zombies or damaging tricks, Sumo Wrestler, Terrify, or Rodeo Gargantuar can move it out of its protective aquatic lane. Gallery Sea-shroom stats.png|Sea-Shroom's statistics HD Sea-Shroom.png|HD Sea-Shroom Sea-shroom card.png|Card SS.png|Sea-Shroom attacking 45SS.png|4 /5 Sea-Shroom File:; ;.png|Destroyed Sea-Shroom BubbleUpSS.png|Bubble Up being used on Sea-Shroom GraySS.png|A glitched gray Sea-Shroom ShrunkenSea-Shroom.jpg|Sea-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Mushroom Concepts.png|Concept art for Sea-Shroom, other mushrooms, and Smashing Pumpkin (note that part of it is underwater) GKAllyPack.PNG|Sea-Shroom on Grass Knuckles' Ally Pack in the store SeaShroomCardImage.png|Sea-Shroom's card image Old Sea-Shroom silhouette.jpeg|Sea-Shroom's silhouette Receiving Sea-Shroom.jpeg|The player receiving Sea-Shroom from a premium pack Grass Knuckles Pack.png|Sea-Shroom in an advertisement for Grass Knuckles' Ally Pack Spudow Ally Pack_Promotion.png|Sea-Shroom in an advertisement for Spudow's Ally Pack Sea-ShrmShadow.PNG|Sea-Shroom's silhouette SeaShroomUnlockedB.png|The player receiving Sea-Shroom when opening a Premium Pack Trivia *Although this is an aquatic plant in Plants vs. Zombies, it can be played on land in this game. **This trait is shared with . *According to the Behind the Seeds trailer, the part of the Sea-Shroom was originally supposed to be underwater. This was probably removed so that it wouldn't look out of place when played on land. *This is one of the two mushroom cards in the class, the other being Doom-Shroom. **Coincidentally, both return from the first series of Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the only mushroom with the Amphibious trait. Category:Amphibious plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants